Warfare
by ShayNiccals
Summary: Kalani has just battled her own internal war. Now she is being thrown into another. Sequel to "Voices". Mako/OC
1. Chapter 1

I'd never thought I'd be able to say it but the past 6 months have been absolutely…Uneventful. And I've loved every moment of it! I haven't heard the voice, Mako and I have a stronger relationship then ever, and Korra and Bolin are going fairly well. Asami has taken over her family business and hasn't given us any reason not to trust her, and Korra is finally starting to master Air Bending and the avatar state. All has been well. Pema and the kids are great, Rohan look more like Tenzin every day. Tenzin has been a bit on edge lately because they disbanded the council and elected a president in its place plus his older brother Bumi was visiting. Bumi and Tenzin are complete opposites; unlike Tenzin he is very loud and very obnoxious. The two of them clash heads a lot!

Tenzin, Bumi and I were watching Korra and the kid's race on air scoters. Ikki was slightly ahead of Korra but knowing her she wouldn't let that happen. Her eyes narrowed a bit then started glowing. She quickly took the lead and crossed the finish line.

Korra flung her hands up in victory. "You saw that, right Kalani? You saw me win." She said in a show boating manor.

"Yeah, I did and it was quite impressive. But I don't think Ikki will be as impressed." I said laughing a little. And I was right, Ikki angrily march over to us.

"No Fair! You can't go into the avatar state to win!" Korra stuck her tongue out at her. You had to question who was the seven year old in that situation.

"Korra!" We all turned around to see Tenzin, who was even angrier than Ikki. "The avatar state is _not _to be used a-a _booster rocket! _You're toying with a dangerous power that you obviously do not appreciate!"

"It's the _avatar _state. No one appreciates it more than me!" Korra protested.

"Clearly you still need more spiritual training. Also, you have yet to master Air bending so-"

"Of course I have mastered Air bending!" Korra demonstrated her "mastery" by punching gusts of wind in several different direction as if she was fire bending.

"It looks pretty good to me." Bumi chimed in causing much annoyance to Tenzin.

"Uh! Is it too late for you to UN-retire from the united forces?"

"The paper work has gone through little brother. From now on it 24/7 Bumi time!" He said squeezing his little brother's face. Tenzin groaned. He obviously has had enough of his brother and returned to Korra.

"You have mastered Korra-style air bending. Now it's time to master real air bending. Hopefully our visits to _all_ of the air temples will enlighten you." Korra and I both groaned. Tenzin was forcing the whole family on a trip to all the air temples to help enlighten Korra. If it was for Korra I don't understand why the rest of us had to suffer. "It's a perfect opportunity for you to learn Korra. Now that the president is in office I have time to give you the attention you need." Korra groaned again.

"At least we get to go home to go to the Glacial Spirits Festival." I said trying to lighten the mood. The kids listen very interested.

"Yeah," Korra added on. "They have rides! Games! And all kinds of fried food on a stick!" The kids all cheered.

We left that night to go to the festival. Bolin, Mako and Asami met us on the boat. Mako and sat next to each other leaning on Kavi. Mako's arm was around me as I rested my head in his lap. He was telling me stories from his job.

After fighting Amon, Mako decided he loved saving people so he joined the police force. I personally didn't like him doing a dangerous job but Mako can defend himself. Plus, he enjoyed the job and that's all that matters.

"So I said, 'looks like you're having some car trouble. Good thing the police were here'." We both laughed a little.

"It sounds like you wrote that beforehand." I said still laughing.

"Yeah, I have a few others. Listen to these." He started rambling a few off a mental list he had.

"You really enjoy the job, don't you?" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah and Bei Fong even said if keep going I'll make detective soon."

"That's great Mako!" I said sitting up. "I'm so happy for you." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him gently. Our small kiss started to grow more passionate as Mako's hands found themselves on my hips and I started playing with Mako's hair. But before we could get any further we were unfortunately interrupted.

"Of course you take his side!" Korra's booming voice made Mako and I jump and quickly pull away from each other.

"No I'm not!" Bolin voice "I'm on your side! All I said was-"

"I'm going for a walk." Then Korra marched angrily past Mako and I, we both sighed. Korra and Bolin's relationship has been straining lately. And when they fight, Mako and I are always the one to try and help them patch things up which could be very difficult.

"I'll go check on her." I said getting up.

"I'll be with Bolin." We shared a goodbye kiss and set of in our own direction.

I found Korra in the room we were sharing on the boat with Asami. Asami was there already trying to talk to her.

"What happened this time?" Bolin and Korra fighting is not a new topic.

"Same as last time…" Asami said slightly bored.

"He took Tenzin side about my training! I can air bend _perfectly! _My own boyfriend doesn't think I'm a good bender!"

"I don't think he meant that Korra…" I said trying to calm her down. "Give Bolin a break, it's not like he dated an avatar before. This is all new for him."

"Yeah, Bolin knows you're an _amazing _bender. He just wants to see grow." Asami chimed in. Korra groaned.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Korra flipped over and put her pillow over her head. Asami and I looked at each other and shrugged knowing Korra would be fine in the morning then decided to go to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later we arrived at the Southern Water Tribe. The kids and Katara were happy to see each other but I think Katara was more excited that all of her kids were together for the first time in a while. Kya, Tenzin's older sister has been staying with Katara recently, just to help her out.

Korra parents were also there to greet us. "Mom! Dad!" Korra ran into her parents arms.

"It's _so _good to see Korra." Senna, Korra's mother, said.

"Good to see you to mom. You too dad." She smiled at her father. "You remember Bolin, my boyfriend right?" Bolin nervously looked at Korra's father.

"N-nice to see you again sir!" He said extending a shaking a hand.

"I hope you're not getting my daughter into trouble." Tonraq said sternly.

"N-no! No, no of course not!" Bolin looked as though he was going to feint. Tonraq let out a big laugh.

"I'm just messing with you son." He said shaking Bolin's hand.

"And how are you guys?" Senna said coming over to Mako, Asami and I.

"We're great." I said hugging her. Just as I said a large group of people started walking in our direction.

"Look at all these people who came to greet us!" Bolin said proudly.

"Sorry Bolin, but they came to greet them." I said pointing at a very large, very lavished white ship coming in. Korra and I instantly knew who it was. It was Korra's uncle and cousins from the Northern water tribe.

"The great Chief of the Northern Water tribe came to grace us with his presence." Tonraq said very sarcastically. He never got along with his brother; therefore we don't see them very often.

"Just relax Tonraq." Senna said trying to calm her husband. "He'll be gone soon enough."

The crowd started roaring as Chief Unalaq walked out of the ship fallowed by his stone faced kids, Desna and Eska. Desna and Eska were not the nicest to Korra and I when we were younger; they always kind of stayed confined together. But I wasn't complaining when they didn't talk to me, they both scared the living daylight out of me. Bolin was looking at Desna and Eska as they walked down, and Korra took quick notice of it.

"What are you looking at lover-boy?" Korra said, her voice expressing her rising anger.

"What? Oh! Nothing, who are those girls behind your uncle?" Bolin asked.

"That's Eska and Desna, the chief's children. And just so you know. Desna is a guy." Korra explained. Eska and Desna could be very easily confused. They both shared the same tan skin, narrow eyes and long black hair. The only really difference was that Eska wore purple eye shadow.

Chief Unalaq and the twins walked over to greet us. "Good to see you again Avatar Korra." Unalaq said bowing. "And you as well Kalani."

"Nice to see you too, Uncle." Korra said.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Sir." I responded.

"How are you, brother?" Unalaq said turning to his brother.

"Well." Tonraq said under his breath. They just stared at each other silently.

"How about we all go enjoy the festival?" Senna said breaking the tension, we all agreed.

"You guys go ahead." Asami said. "I have to go meet with a potential client." She then scampered off.

We all walked around smiling at the games, and children laughing but Unalaq looked more…Disgusted.

"This used to be time dedicated to the Spirits. A time of meditation and fasting. Now all it is a chance to see some rube try and stick and whole artic hen in his mouth.

"I've always loved the festival. It's fun." Korra commented.

"Traditions change brother. It's not the end of the world." Tonraq said crossing his arms.

"Tell that to sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in the southern waters." Unalaq said turning to his brother. "Some traditions _do_ have purpose."

"Wait, what? People are being attacked by spirits?" I asked genuinely concerned. Angry spirits have been a…sensitive topic after the voice.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Korra asked.

"I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about this. She _obviously _isn't getting the information she needs. It would be an honor for me to teach the Avatar about the Spiritual ways."

"I wouldn't mind learning how to fight some spirits. Anyway, Air bending is pretty boring."

"_Tenzin_ is Korra's instructor." Tonraq said stepping in front of his daughter. I had to agree with him on this one. Tenzin would be heartbroken if Korra blew him off. "He can give her all the training she needs."

"So you've said." Unalaq said walking away. Once again we were left in an awkward state.

Later that night we went to the royal feast in Unalaq's honor. Korra was siting directly on his left. The feast was incredible, but Unalaq didn't seem as thrilled and happy as everyone else was.

"When this festival was founded the tribe would commune with the spirits. We would watch the brilliantly display of the spirits dancing in the sky."

"That sounds gorgeous." I commented.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like that!" Korra said smiling broadly.

"That's a shame, considering the avatar is the bridge our world and theirs. That is why I want so badly to teach you. I can help you fulfill your destiny as the avatar." It looked as though Korra was considering it. It would break Tenzin's heart if she decided to leave, and Korra's father appeared to agree.

"I thought I made it clear, _Tenzin_ is teaching Korra!" He said appearing between Unalaq and Korra.

"Every Avatar before her traveled the world to learn bending. You and Tenzin kept her secluded from the world! She's not going to be able to become a full-fledged avatar trapped in a box!"

"Dad, he's right." Korra said crossing her arms. "Who I train with is _my _choice! Not yours!"

"Unalaq, I swear stop filling her head with this-"Unalaq raised his hand and Tonraq stopped speaking.

"It's time for me to address my guest." Unalaq stood and tapped his glass. "My esteemed guest, this celebration is meant to bring our tribe together by worshiping the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it's become. A cheap carnival that celebrates trivial humans. I fear the time is approaching where the north can no longer stand by its sister tribe." What could he mean by that? "Angry spirits are already attacking, I only hope we are not too late, but if we are the north with have to part in this." It almost sounded like he was declaring war… With that Unalaq sat down. Korra and I couldn't enjoy the feast after that speech so we decided to leave; Mako and Bolin came with us.

We went back to the carnival and tried to have a good time but once again Korra and Bolin were arguing. This night was progressively getting worse.

Korra was looking for advice about what she should do about Unalaq and her spiritual training, and Bolin was more concerned about how many roasted artic hens he could eat before he got sick.

"Bolin! What do you think I should do?" Korra pleaded desperate for an answer.

"Do what you think is right, I'll support you." Bolin said with his mouth full.

"That's great advice." Korra sarcastically.

"Uh no." I said under my breath.

"Well what do you want me to say?!"

"I don't care! I just want you to say _something!" _

"I did! You just didn't like what I said. It's not like I've dated the avatar before, I don't have all the answers. Give me a break."

"Give _you _a break?" Korra looked livid. "I can't believe you just said that! You know what? I'm done, I give up!" Korra stormed away. She couldn't be serious. Bolin was just standing there is shock.

"Are you okay?" I ask touching his shoulder.

"Uh…yeah…I'm going to get another hen…" He walked away. They have had their fare-share of bad fights, but this one seemed different.

"Maybe we should go talk to them…" I told Mako.

"They'll be fine, just give them some time. They fight like this every week. They'll work it out."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Kalani, we've had a long day. Let's go the house and try and get some sleep. I'm sure this will be resolved in the morning." He wrapped his arm around me and led us back to the house.

We went to sleep that night wrapped in each other's arms trying to stay warm, and just enjoying each other's company. But Kavi woke us in the middle of the night. He was growling at the sky.

Mako and I got up groggily. "Kavi? What's wrong?" I said walking outside to him. I looked in his eyes and he almost looked scared. I could hear Naga howling in the back. The whole tribe was awake now.

"Kalani…" Mako said, his voice was shaky. "What is that?" I looked ahead and in the snow covered valley and black mass was moving. Moving right toward us! We quickly jumped out of the way, but it went right past us, to Korra's tent.

We ran quickly over, Mako was shooting at is and bended the snow trying to cover it in ice. But all that did was make it angrier. It quickly knocked us over, sending us flying back with one of its tentacles. We landed right in front of Tonraq and Senna. They come over to us but Tonraq quickly left once we told him Korra was still up there. We went back up trying to aide them, but the situation was being easily taken care of by Unalaq…How?

He bended the snow in wave like motions and the entity seemed to calm. It was responding to him as if they were communicating.

The black layers of the entity turned white then left as if nothing happened. How did he do that? Korra, Mako and I ran over to him then we were joined by Tenzin and Tonraq.

"How were you able to do that?" That was the questions on everyone's mind.

"As your father could tell you, I spent my life studying the spirits. This Knowledge is lost in the south. I could teach you everything I know."

"Chief Unalaq," Tenzin started. "It's obvious you are very knowledgeable about the spirits, But Korra still has much to learn."

"Yes, she does. And she obviously is learning enough from you. Only _I _can teach her what she needs to know."

"And I told you that is not happening!" Tonraq almost yelled.

"Hey! I'm right here. Does anyone want to ask me how I feel?"

"Korra, please!" Tenzin pleaded.

"No! I'm tired of listening to you! Both of you! You've kept me locked up, and told me you knew what's best but both of you were helpless and would have been dead if not for Uncle! I'm staying with him! He's going to be my new teacher." We all were in shock, How could Korra do that?

"Korra I know you're angry, but we've come so far together."

"And this is as far as were going." Korra said looking away. Tenzin looked heartbroken.

"It has been a pleasure serving you…Avatar Korra." He bowed formally, and then walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenzin and his family left early that morning. It was like something was missing after they left. The rest of the morning was gray. It was quite without the kids, a part of _our _family was missing without them, and Korra hasn't spoken to her father or Bolin.

She started her training right after Tenzin left. Unalaq explained to us that he wanted Korra to go one of the most remote places in the whole world. The tip of the South Pole. We all decided to pack our bags and join her, which fueled Unalaq's growing aggravations since he's been here. Unalaq said we'd distract Korra from her training, but once his Tonraq heard they were going he started packing his bags and Mako Bolin and I weren't far behind. Asami decided to stay and work on her company relationship with a man named Varrick.

Mako and I were packing up bags on Kavi then Korra walked over to us.

"Bolin said he was coming, right?" She asked nervously stroking her arms.

"I told him, so he should be here." Mako told us.

"Good I wanted to apologize for the other night. I was out of line. I just hope he isn't too mad."

"I'm sure it will be fine." But I spoke too soon.

"H-hey guys." We heard a feeble, almost scared voice behind us. Behind us was Bolin whose sleeve was grasped by Eska… Oh no, you've got to be kidding me. Bolin was driving a satomobile that was able to move in the snow, and Eska and Desna were in the side cart.

"Bolin," Mako said in disbelief. "Where did you get the ride?"

"From me." Eska said in her usual flat voice.

"What are you doing with _her _Bolin?" Korra said the anger rising in her voice.

"You said it was over." Bolin said as if it was nothing. "I can do what I want now, and _I_ want to be with Eska." Bolin just signed his death sentence but Korra managed to somewhat keep her cool and only bended some snow in Bolin's face, which Eska quickly removed.

"I think now is a good as time as any to hit the road." I suggested before things got more serious. I got onto to Kavi's back then pulled Mako up behind me, then we were already to go.

We traveled for the rest of the day into night, nonstop so were all a little tired and very irritable but Unalaq managed to keep his spirits up. He had something on his mind.

"So what do you plan on us doing once we've reached the South Pole?" Korra asked.

"You will open an ancient spirit portal." He said a little too calmly.

"Excuse me?" Korra said in shock.

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"Very much so. At the South Pole there is ancient portal that connects our world to the spirit world. But it has been closed for many years."

"Is that why Evil spirits are attacking?" Mako asked.

"There are no such things as evil spirits. There is light and dark in them both, but when there unbalanced the darkness takes over. But if you can open the portal in time, balanced will be restored."

"What do you mean in time?" Korra asked.

"There is a reason the Glacial Spirits festival ends on the winter solstice. That is when the physical and spirit world are extremely close together. Only then the Avatar can open the portal."

"The winter solstice is tomorrow." Korra said slightly confused.

"We can't afford to wait another year, Korra." That left Korra silent. Pondering over how she would do this.

As we continued traveling a blizzard decided to come in so we were forced to find shelter. We managed to find a small cave. Mako started a fire and we all huddled around it freezing.

Everyone was shivering, and hugging their knees in an attempt to keep warm. Mako arms were wrapped around me and our hands were together. His were extremely warm thanks to his bending so I help onto them as if my life depended on it.

"Uncle," Korra started. "Why do you think the dark spirits are attacking?"

"Can we not talk about this now?" Bolin pleaded as he grasped onto Eska.

"Bolin doesn't like ghost stories." Mako explained.

"I will protect you my feeble turtle duck." Eska said eerily.

"Sadly this isn't a ghost story. This is real." Bolin shuttered as Unalaq started his story. "The sprits are angry because he's here." He looked at his brother. "Your father and I were both born in the Northern Tribe. Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the southern water tribe Korra?"

"No…no I haven't." A rift was forming through Korra and her father and Unalaq wasn't helping…if anything he was the cause.

"This isn't the right time Unalaq." Tonraq said angrily.

"Your right, you should have told her years ago!"

"Tell me what?" Korra looked furious.

Tonraq sighed. "I was banished from the tribe." Our mouths were all agape.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonraq sighed. "I was banished." Our mouths were all agape.

"You were banished from the North? Why, Dad?"

"Twenty years ago, I was a general in the Military. I was sworn to protect my people. One day Unalaq approached and informed me we were being attacked. We drove the invaders out of the city into the frozen tundra. We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed it was home to many spirits and the invaders retreated there thinking we wouldn't attack on such hallow ground. But they thought wrong. We captured them but in the process destroyed the forest. I hadn't realized what I had done until the next night. Angry spirits attacked that night, and set terror into the heart of the villagers. We thought all was lost unit Unalaq saved us. He calmed the spirits and let them returned home but the damage was done, and the tribe was livid. For being the cause of so much devastation my father banished me in shame. That's when I left the for the south and started a new life."

"Wow." Korra said. "I can't believe you kept this from me." Korra said standing.

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought to the family!"

"You keep hiding things from me and then tell me it's for my own protection! I'm tired of you 'protecting' me!" At that Korra left to be with Naga.

A few hours later the blizzard passed and we started riding again. The only noise that could be heard was the wind whistling. Everyone was silent. We just continued traveling, and after what seemed like forever it was obvious we were approaching the portal. The air grew heavier and the clouds were circling eerily. As we went deeper into the snow there were trees frozen in ice.

"These trees were just like ones in the forest in the North. But that is behind us, we've arrived." Unalaq stopped us when we approached what looked like a building made out of ice. A feint glow illuminated the inside and radiated out. We all got off our animals and walk towards it.

"What do I do, uncle?" Korra said staring at the structure.

"You need to make your way to the center, where the dormant portal lies. From here you're on our own."

"Wait, no." I chimed in. "She can't go in there alone. That's insane; we all know what the dark spirits can do. You can't just throw her into that!"

"The avatar must go alone." Unalaq made his point clear.

"But I don't have any connections with the spirits. In fact, it seems like they hate me."

"You have to believe in yourself Korra, like I believe in you." Korra looked down. "What is it?"

"I guess I'm just so used people telling me what to do…"

"Korra, all of the past Avatar live within you. They will guide you, if you let them." With that said Korra started walking toward the building. Before she got there I ran over to her.

"Be careful. Please."

"I'll be okay." We gave each other a quick hug before she went in.

"Good luck." I said as were separated. Korra went inside as I went back to Mako. Then we waited.

Eska, Desna and I made a make-shift ice shelter to protect us from the harsh weather. Mako and I were huddled by Kavi, both of us just lost in our thoughts.

"Kalani, I was thinking about something." Mako said stroking my arms.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, you've always stayed with Korra when she trained right?"

"Yeah...What about it?" I said looking at him.

"What if Korra's stays here to train with her uncle?" I looked at him confused. "I couldn't stay, I have a job. But what would you do? If you stayed here what would happen to us?"

"Oh…I haven't really thought about it." He had a point, but how could I choose between my best-friend and my boyfriend. "I've always supported Korra's decisions, but I love you Mako…Can we just face that problem when it arrives?"

"Kalani, that's in a few days! It's me or her."

"I don't know, Mako! This isn't something I can choose right now, I have to think about it and now is really not a good time if you haven't noticed what's going on!" I turned around so my back was facing him and moved out of his arms reach. This was something I had to think about, I didn't want to be away from Mako but I couldn't leave Korra either…

I tried to get some rest after that, but it was hard. With Korra and Mako on my mind, I couldn't relax but after a few minutes I was able to. I drifted off to sleep, but after an all too short amount of time I could feel Mako shaking me. I wasn't ready to deal with him but he kept on persisting.

"Kalani, wake up!"

"My god Mako! What do you want?" I rubbed my eyes groggily. But he didn't say anything just pointed up to the sky. The ominous clouds were gone, replace by vibrant lights in the sky. The spirits were dancing. "Korra did it!" I said smiling. I hugged Mako then kissed him hard. We separated over joyed knowing that Korra somehow managed to survive this! We continued to look up at the lights. "It's gorgeous."

"Yeah…" Our little dispute was forgotten about as we watched and waited for Korra to come out. We all went over to her and Bolin was the first one to hug her, but Eska was having none of that. She separated them and dragged Bolin over to her. Unalaq, Mako and I walked over to her. Unalaq has never looked prouder.

"You've just helped restored balance in the South, next it's the whole world." We all smiled.

Mako and I both hugged her, but broke up when we decided to start heading home. We were all exhausted. So were boarded our animals and set track for home.

_**A/N Hey guys, so this Warfare. I have some ideas in my head for the future but if there is anything you want to see, just let me know. I hope you guys enjoy **____** R&R – Shay **_


	5. Chapter 5

We returned to the tribe with our spirits lifted. The air seemed lighter after Korra opened the spirit portal.

As we approached the tribe we were all happily chatting about the previous night until something caught all of our eyes. Northern ships were starting to dock and soldiers marching in straight lines were invading the tribe.

"Uncle, what are Northern ships doing here?"

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern tribe back on the spirits good side. There is more difficult work to be done before our tribes will truly be united, Korra."

The soldiers were quick to make themselves feel at home. As we walked through town we saw them marching down the middle of street leaving the southerners on the sides. Some of them even looked scared. Mako and I both looked at each other silently saying something was not right.

"So Unalaq, why did you bring your soldiers here again?" I asked.

"Now that the avatar has opened the spirit portal, we need to protect it from someone who would want to do it harm." Unalaq explained.

"_I _can protect it." Korra stated. She was obviously on the same side as Mako and I.

"You're needed for something more important Korra. There is another portal in the north that needs to be opened. Once you open it spirits and humans will be able to move freely between the north and south in a matter of seconds."

"That seems like it will hurt the tribe more than help it. Aren't there… 'Bad' spirits in the spirit world too?" I was totally confused.

"Yeah, plus the winter solstice is over. How am I going to open it?" Korra asked.

"The spiritual energy is much stronger in the North and since you opened the portal here your energy is stronger as well."

"Our tribe would be united again!" Korra said smiling. She was listening to Unalaq but he seemed to have more on his mind then re-uniting our tribes.

Sick of hearing Unalaq, Mako and decided to go back to our room to try and get some sleep after the eventful past few days. We lay in bed together, my back was facing him but Mako wanted to talk.

"So I think Korra wants to go to the North now..."

"I think she does unfortunately." I said, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Would you go with her?" I remained silent. I wasn't ready to have this conversation again. But fortunately for me Korra came in unannounced.

"My mom wants us to come to the house now, she said it's important."

"I'll be there in a second." I said getting up. As I got up Mako grabbed my arm.

"This is something we need to talk about, Kalani."

I sighed. "We will, I promise." I kissed him gently for good measure then left running to Korra's parent's house. I met Korra outside. And we were surprised to see when we walked in most of the tribe was there. Including Asami's newest business partner. His name is Varrick and he's from originally from the Southern tribe. I have read about him before, but read nothing other than how eccentric he can be.

"Thank you for coming girls." Korra's father said. "Please have a seat." We both sat down next him and listen to why he called this meeting.

"Thank you for coming everyone. I know the times have been troubling since the soldiers have arrived.

"Troubling?" Varrick said. "Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away and Zhu Li isn't there to scratch it. This is shocking! NO! SICKENING!"

"What's your point Varrick?" Tonraq asked.

"My point is Unalaq has already started take over our chiefdom, it won't be long before he is telling us what sort of cookies we can and can't eat!"

"No!" Korra said standing. "Chief Unalaq is here to help the south. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they stop attacking."

"The only spirit I'm interested in restoring is the spirit of independence!" Varrick said violently thrusting his arm up. "Am I right people?!" The crowd started cheering in agreement.

"All Unalaq is trying to do is unify our tribes again."

"_No. _He wants control of our freedom! Our Wealth! _My _Wealth! And I like my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't move his forces we will have no choice but to fight for our freedom!" He's talking about starting a civil war. That absolutely ridiculous! But the crowd started cheering once again.

"You want to start a war? Are you insane?" Korra asked, her voice rising.

"Unalaq started this. Not us." Tonraq said finally speaking again. "Maybe you could speak to your Uncle Korra, tell him how frustrated we are. He'll listen to the avatar. Do it for me?" Korra was looking straight down.

"I'll do it for the tribes." Her head was in the right place. But I couldn't shake the feeling talking wouldn't help. We all knew in our hearts where this was going and it wouldn't end pretty for anyone. A civil war was at our doorstep.


End file.
